Umbrella
by bella traicion
Summary: Hermione is pregnant, Pansy won't let it get by her, are her friends ever goin to talk to her again? yea ok im no good with summaries but its pretty good. read & reaview!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yea um I decided to start another one. The other one is currently frustrating me seeing as I can't seem to come up with something to write for the third chapter. I mean seriously it's aggravating.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except this plot.**

**Chapter 1**

_Why is this happening to me?! God why?_ Hermione Granger was waiting in the hospital wing waiting for from Madam Pomfrey to do the test. She heard footsteps coming her way and got even more anxious.

"Ms. Granger, if you would just lie back I could do the test." Hermione did as she was told and heard the witch say an incantation under her breath with her wand pointing to her lower stomach. Her stomach glowed for a few seconds and then went back to its normal color.

"Well, it seems you are indeed expecting Ms. Granger. I'm guessing you are about two months along after hearing your symptoms. It is still too early to tell the sex of the baby but in just a few short months you'll know. I would like you to come here every month for check ups. And get plenty of rest seeing as it is the weekend. This is a lot of news to take in," with that she turned and left a shocked and frightened Hermione.

_I swear once I get my hands on him I am going to _kill _him! _She walked back to the head common room taking long hurried steps. She walked in and slammed the portrait shut and heard a muffled "Well now what's got your knickers in a twist?"

She saw him sitting on the couch looking relaxed as if nothing in the magical world would bother him. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! I swear if I didn't risk going to Azkaban I would kill you with my bare hands!"

He gave her a questioning look. They had been together since the end of summer before their seventh year. Draco had finally seen the light and joined the Order and helped in the downfall on Lord Voldemort in their sixth year. His father had died but it hadn't really bothered him seeing as he was a bastard and git. His mother also joined the Order. It took a while to warm up to everyone and even though there was still some animosity between Potter & the Weasel, he and Hermione had gotten close.

He didn't really know how but they just did. After one fateful kiss in August they decided to be in a relationship. They did have their spats but then again what couple didn't?

"And why pre tell would want to do that love?" it was obviously the wrong thing to say because of the incredulous look she gave him

"Why? WHY?! Oh I don't know maybe because you got me BLOODY PREGNANT! That's why." He had shock written all over his face.

"Y-y-you can't be s-s-serious. How?" "Oh isn't it obvious Malfoy?" he knew he was in trouble because she only called him by his last name if she was furious.

She let out an exasperated sigh and plopped down on the couch. "How could this happen? We were so careful. You were using your contraceptive charm and me with the birth control potion and, oooohhh!"

He was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say. After a long silence she spoke making him jump, "What are we going to do? We're barely into our third month of school." She buried her face in her hands and let out a stifled sob.

He went to her and pulled her close to him. It took her a few hours to calm down. When she finally did he said, "Well we can have your lessons here when you start showing. And we're going to have to get married. After school is out of course and after the baby is born."

She nodded into his chest and took a deep breath. Even if she did just find out she was pregnant she couldn't help but breath in his scent. That blasted scent that drove her crazy ever since their first kiss.

He was thinking along the same the same train of thoughts when he buried his head in her hair and couldn't help the words that just tumbled out of his mouth the next second, "Iflufveyouf," she looked up at him in surprise. She thought she heard wrong but a second later she knew what she heard was right.

"Did you just say –," "Yes I just said it. I love you."

She was beside her self with joy. "I love you too," and with that they retired to his room which had become a habit of theirs. Sleeping in each others room.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

She woke with a start. She could feel it coming up. She bolted out of the bedroom to the bathroom and with a great heave dumped all of last night's dinner into the toilet.

Draco ran in to the bathroom looking worried. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yes just peachy. Just bloody peachy. I always like to upchuck my dinner first thing in the morning." He backed down a little as she said, "sorry, it's just that it's sort of a stupid question to ask. Well we'll have to get used to it now that I'm in this state."

He nodded and went back to his room to rest a little bit more. "Hermione love, how about we sleep in a little more and have breakfast brought up later?" he hadn't noticed her come in and come around to his side of the bed and kneel down to whisper huskily in his ear, "That would be nice darling." He jumped at the sound of her voice being so closed and she burst into fits of giggles.

He glared at her playfully and said, "That wasn't funny. I could've swung my arm and hit you!"

She sobered and climbed back into bed spooning with him making him happy and soon fell asleep.

She woke to banging at the portrait in the common room around three hours later. She looked around at the clock on the night stand and it read 9:00 am. _Ugh, just a few more minutes._ But the banging grew incessantly growing louder and louder.

She finally gave up and went down to answer the door. There stood a scandalized looking Ginny. "I've been waiting for hours!" Hermione gave her friend a questioning look.

"We were supposed to go to Hogsmead to pick our dresses for the ball!"

"Gin, can't we go next weekend? I am Head Girl so I can go whenever I want. I'll take you with me."

Ginny gave her a look that said 'if we don't then you're in trouble'. She finally gave in and asked if she could enter. When she did she noticed a slightly groggy heavy eyed Malfoy come down the stairs in nothing but boxers.

"Morning Malfoy."

"Morning Weasly. Care for some coffee?" Offering her a mug from the little kitchen on the right side of the common room.

"Sure."

She gladly accepted the cup and when he noticed the silence he claimed that he needed to get more sleep because he thought it was much too early to be awake.

"So how are things between you?"

"Fine," replied Hermione.

She cocked an eyebrow and said "Just fine? Hermione please, I know you to must shag more than rabbits in your spare time. I'm surprised you're not pregnant yet."

At this Hermione froze. She had totally forgotten that little detail until now.

She obviously had stayed quite a little too long and Ginny looked at her more closely asking, "You're not are you?"

"O-of course n-not. That would be absurd," she said quickly. Apparently too quickly because Ginny gave her a look that said she knew better.

"When did it happen? When did you find out? How?"

She let out a sigh knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of this. "Well I found out last night. Apparently it happened about two months ago. And what do you mean how? You know very well how these things happen."

Ginny gave a snort and said, "I know **that**. What I mean is how could you let it happen?"

Hermione gave this a lot of thought. _How could I have let this happen? I mean I took my potion he used his contraceptive charm. But then there was that one time I had that bad day and I was wondering why. Now I know! I didn't take the bloody potion. But still the contraceptive charm had to have prevented this. _That's when she remembered that he too had a bad day and they just went at it not thinking twice as to whether or not they had taken the precautions that were needed.

"Well see we had a bad day and we just forgot I guess," she said with a slight shrug. "Just don't tell Harry or Ron yet. They already don't like Draco for being with me. And for them to find out I'm pregnant wouldn't be any better."

"Of course I won't tell them. That would be putting Malfoy in the lion's den so to speak." (Pun intended) "Well I'm goin back to Gryffindor tower. I'll see you later 'Mione." With that she left Hermione to her thought.

Back in the room Draco couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. He was going to be a father. With the woman he loved no less. Yes he loved her with every fiber in his soul. He realized it when he got the news. He didn't know why it took so long for him to realize it.

_Ha, my father must be turning in his 'grave', if that's what you call a hole in the ground out side the walls of Azkaban. I can't wait to tell mother. But of course it will have to wait._ His mind then drifted off into a daydream of how their future life together with their new son or daughter would be.

His reverie was interrupted by two lips kissing along his jaw line down to his neck and collarbone. He didn't know how long she had been at it but she finally looked up as she felt a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Good morning love." "Good morning to you too. How are you feeling?"

She looked pensive for a moment as she tried to decide if she was ok or not. She finally said 'fine' and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "So I've been thinking," "There's a big surprise," he said teasingly earning him a playful slap up side the head, "As I was _saying, _I've sort of come to terms with this whole pregnancy thing. And we will have to be careful considering there is people that are against the whole us thing."

He grinned at her and she gave him a questioning look and he just looked at her and started planting light kisses from her lips down to her abdomen where their child was.

He gave her a sly smile and they engaged in a whole morning of love making occasionally going to the kitchen for some props to make the experience more enjoyable and tasty.

"So much for having breakfast brought up and resting huh?" he chuckled lightly and nodded. They ended up taking a relaxing bath and fell asleep in his room until the next morning. In their mind nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

**A/N**: ok first chapter done. What do you think?

Review. I don't mind flames. They don't faze me. just lets me know some ppl don't like what I write. shrugs

Love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

_A few days later_

"Hermione you absolutely have to try this on!" Lavender exclaimed while holding up a beautiful red dress. Lavender, Parvati and Padma had decided to tag along with Ginny and Hermione to Hogsmead to 'help' them shop. _More like scream my bloody ear off _she thought as the three girls found out who Hermione was going with. The dress was strapless, the stomach was lacy and see through and had a slit coming up all the way to mid thigh. It went all the way down to the floor and was a crimson red.

"I don't know you guys it's beautiful, but not really Me." they gave her a look that said dating Draco Malfoy is not you but your with him any way. Yea one look said that. "Alright, alright, I'll take it. But what shoes?" at that moment Ginny came back from wherever she went with some medium height red strappy heels that tied up around her calf half way up.

"But Ginny, I won't be able to walk with those."

"That's why I'm going to charm them so you don't fall flat on your arse." She said as though she were pointing out the obvious. "Fine. I see I'm not going to win this one am

I?" they all shook their head simultaneously at her as she gave an exasperated sigh.

After a few more hours and squeals of delight, the five girls all headed over to The Three Broomsticks for a few drinks.

"Five firewhiskeys here please," called out Padma to the bartender. "Make mine pumpkin juice." "Oh c'mon Hermione. Live a little, it won't hurt you."

"It's not that, it's just that I don't think lately I've been able to hold my liquor very well. So, I'll pass."

"Fine. I guess we'll be having all the fun."

A few glasses later the only sober ones were Hermione and Lavender. She only had two and that was quite a while ago.

"And then, and then he said 'you're good for nothing slut you know that?' and you know what I do? I put my arse in his face and I f-," she couldn't get the rest of it out because she started laughing hysterically, "and then I farted. Yea I farted in his face. Can you believe that?" with that she downed the last of her glass and slumped down on the table.

Hermione gave Lavender a look that said I guess we have to carry these ones home.

"Well we better get going, it's getting dark outside."

As they were walking back to the castle levitating the semi passed out bodies in front of them they heard hurried footsteps behind them.

The hairs on the back of their necks stood on end.

"H-Hermione. What was that?" Lavender asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know. But don't panic. Just keep walking."

After a few more minutes of walking they heard a cough behind them. They froze as they knew that there was definitely someone behind them. Hermione slowly turned around and came face to face with – _Draco._

"What the bloody hell Draco. Do you know how much you scared the bloody shit out of us? What has gotten into you bloody puny little bloody mind?! You gave us a right scare."

He looked down at his feet embarrassed that he scared her, especially in her state. "Sorry love. I just wanted to surprise you. I wanted to give you this." He held out his hand and in it was a black long velvet box.

She took it and opened it. In it was a necklace in the shape of a Y. it had a chain going down to a little disk that said HG + DM inside a heart. She noticed that the box said Cartier. She gasped "Draco! This must have cost a fortune. I can't accept this."

"Don't worry about the cost. I have all the money I need. And you are going to accept it." She tried to protest but he wouldn't hear any of it. So she gave in and told him she would keep it and only wear it on special occasions.

"By the way, what _is _the occasion for today?"

"I'll tell you when you get back to the common room," he leaned in to her ear and whispered, "and please make it soon. I can't wait."

With that he turned and headed up to the castle leaving the five girls behind. The three that had previously been to drunk to lift up their heads were now standing and staring at Hermione with mischievous looks in their eyes. "Oh Hermione," called out Parvati in a sing song voice, "do tell."

"Sorry girls but I have a really hot date tonight." She turned around and started walking back to the castle with her dress in hand as fast as she could.

_Back at the common room_

He was frantically trying to get everything ready for the night. _Let's see, candles, food, music and…oh yea me._ he smiled to himself knowing that he had outdone himself. He had charmed candles to float randomly around the room, cooked Hermione's favorite dish, cheese filled ravioli with marinara sauce, and transfigured the common rooms furniture into a patch of soft, plush grass. He decided to give Hermione a romantic evening as a way to apologize yet celebrate getting pregnant. He was sorry that they now had to go through this but was happy he was going to be a father. He was dimming the lights and lighting the candles as the common room door opened and in came a hurried looking Hermione.

She stopped as soon she caught sight of the room she was in. At first she was a bit confused wondering if she was in the right place but then saw Draco come from the little kitchen looking as handsome as ever and realization dawned on her. _Wow! _She thought, _I can't believe he went out of his way to do this for me._ She heard the music coming from the stereo and realized it was one her favorite to make love to.

**Papa coming home, like to give you that RAW  
Ur favorite position, from da back Door  
Girl u know da drill don't ask no questions...  
U ALREADY KNOW!!!**

"I'll be right back. I need to put these things away and freshen up." After a few minutes she came back down looking fresher and was wearing nothing but a lavender colored gown that hooked in the front right under her full, plump breast and opened all the way down and had on a matching thong. She saw his moth drop a few feet but close very quickly. He looked in her eyes and they saw lust in both of their eyes.

**Tonight's your night girl, I'm tryna give u that thing to make you say...  
From the kitchen floor down to the fire place  
Insense burning, your body's talking that shit to me.  
Cancel that Phone... the only sound I'm tryna hear is your moan.  
You riding topless, no panties on...  
And I've been thinking 'bout this all day long,  
Your giving me the fire dome...**

"Although I would very much like to ravish you right this second, I believe we have dinner waiting." They ate in a comfortable silence making sure to not take to long wanting to get to the awaiting, er, activities that were to come.

They went to the huge patch of grass in the common room and Draco conjured up a fluffy king sized blanket. After laying it down carefully he turned her to him at kissed her with a passion with such heat that it rivaled that of a volcano. He laid her down as careful as he could so as not to hurt her and started planting butterfly kisses down her chin and collarbone finally resting at her breast. He unclasped the front of the gown and let her breast out of their prison. He looked at them for a moment before taking a nipple into his mouth and slowly sucking and nibbling on it until they were as hard as marbles. He moved to the other one and repeated the process.

**Papa coming home, like to give you that RAW  
Favorite position, from da back Door  
Girl u know da drill don't ask no questions... U ALREADY KNOW!!!  
Papa coming home, like to give you that RAW  
Favorite position, from da back Door  
Girl u know da drill don't ask no questions... U ALREADY KNOW!!!**

He captured her lips in a kiss before moving on. He moved her thong down and kissed the inside of her thighs always stopping before he got to her sex making her moan in want and need. He finally gave in to her moans and separated her lips and started sucking on her clit. He received a load pleasure filled moan at this and started sucking harder. She writhed beneath him wanting him to continue but before she came he stopped. She gave him a questioning look and it was soon answered when two fingers entered her. She let out a small gasp as he started pumping. Slowly at first but then started building up tempo.

Her breathing became more ragged and shallow the faster he went. She was about to come but again he stopped. She let out a cry of frustration that she couldn't get her release. He chuckled and took of his boxers showing his rock hard member.

He positioned himself on top of her with his penis at her entrance. And suddenly he thrust into her. She felt a sense of completeness at having him in her. He started pumping at a normal rhythm and then started going faster and faster a sign that he wanted to come but wasn't about to let it happen. Not yet at least. She let out loud moans and wrapped her legs around his waist giving him an easier way to go faster. He pumped harder and faster each time he heard her moan thinking it was so beautiful, and each time going deeper and deeper hitting her spot harder and harder. She finally came covering his member with her juices.

**Is your girl Janae home?  
Call her up and tell her it's 'bout to be on.  
Tell her don't show if it ain't heels and thongs.  
I can already see it...  
Ooh What a feeling!  
Just don't get jealous if i hit that to hard cuz U come first,  
You know your my heart.  
Cuz it'll always be yours, girl I'm 'bout to turn you out!**

He wasn't ready yet. He kept the tempo he was going and made her come over and over. After a while he gave a few more thrusts and decided he couldn't take it any longer and shot a stream of his hot liquid into her making her come on him. He lay on top of her too exhausted to slide out of her. Their breathing was shallow and ragged for a long time before they finally caught their breath.

"Wow. You've never lasted that long. It was great." She said to him.

"Yea I know. I wanted to make you happy." "Well you got your wish love."

After a few minutes of thinking she said, "But we're not finished."

"We're not?"

**Papa coming home, like to give you that RAW  
Favorite position, from da back Door  
Girl u know da drill don't ask no questions... U ALREADY KNOW!!!  
Papa coming home, like to give you that RAW  
Favorite position, from da back Door  
Girl u know da drill don't ask no questions... U ALREADY KNOW!!!**

"Nope. Just lay back and relax." She slowly kissed him all the way down to his member which she stroked lovingly making him go hard again. He knew where this was going. She took it in her mouth making him give a moan of pleasure. She flicked her tongue on the tip of his penis making him buck his hips forward a little telling her to go further. She obliged taking him in to the back of her throat. She bobbed her head up and down making him put his hands in her hair and push her head further. She grabbed his balls and started fondling them softly making him scream her name over and over.

**U know just how I like it to see it...(U know just how i like to see it)  
U know just how i like to beat it... U ALREADY KNOW  
U know I like 2 go down and eat it... I love it when u go down  
And u Know I wont stop until you get it... U ALREADY KNOW**

"_Oh god Hermione – yes,"_

"_Ooohh ahhh!"_

**Papa coming home, like to give you that RAW  
Favorite position, from da back Door  
Girl u know da drill don't ask no questions... U ALREADY KNOW!!!  
Papa coming home, like to give you that RAW  
Favorite position, from da back Door  
Girl u know da drill don't ask no questions... U ALREADY KNOW!!!**

He knew he was near and she started sucking harder and moving faster. He soon came into her mouth and she willingly swallowed. She came back up and wiped the corners of her mouth. She kissed him with the same passion and fire he did to her earlier that evening. They kept kissing and teasing each other till the early hours of the morning and didn't care because they didn't have classes the next day. They soon fell asleep in each others arms with a placid look on their faces.

A/N: yay another chapter done. Idk how I did on the smut part. I think pretty well for a person my age. And the song of course wouldn't normally last that long but its enchanted to. Kay?

Song by 112 – U Already Know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this is probably gonna be a short chapter. But other than that enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. How sad.**

**Chapter 3**

She woke up to an uncomfortably very heavy muscular arm around her waist. She tried to move out from under it but she couldn't make it budge. "Draco," she said while shaking him. "Draco!" but he still didn't wake up. _Merlin,_ _he sleeps too soundly._ She leaned into his ear and shouted "Oi! Ferret!" he jumped and almost knocked her off the bed.

"You know, I don't appreciate that."

"Well sorry but I thought I was going to suffocate from the weight of your arm. I was also getting really hungry. I sort of have a craving for a pickle with a side of a pumpkin pastie." She gave him the puppy dog look and though he could usually resist that look, he couldn't resist Hermione.

"So this is the start of it isn't it?"

"The start of what?"

"Your freakishly disgusting cravings."

"Oh that. Yes I guess it is." She said giving him a smile that said if you don't hurry up with that pickle or I'm going to bite your overly large head. So he turned and left before she could get another word out.

On his way down to the kitchens he bumped into Pansy. He said a friendly hello to her and tried to walk past her but she grabbed his arm and forced him back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood fucker. Tell me is she as good as me, because I know that you're only with her for a good shag."

"Piss off Pansy. And she's not as good as you," she smiled at this, "she's better. And I am not just with her for a good shag. I love her."

She snorted, "Ha! A Malfoy is not capable of loving. Besides it's not going to last. You are going to marry me Draco Malfoy. You mark my words."

"All you give are empty threats. And don't even think about doing anything to Hermione or else you won't live to see the day we graduate," and with that he continued to walk to the kitchens.

When he finally got back to the common room she was looking a little impatient and said, "What the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry, I got sidetracked. But no matter I brought you your food." she looked at him and let out a nervous laugh before saying, "Actually, I got another craving. I want some chips with onion dip."

"Fine, but I am not going to kiss you."

"Well woe me. How will I ever get through the day without one of your kisses?" she asked in mock anguish. He smirked and went over to her and gave her a deep passionate kiss and said, "I know I'm irresistible but there is always tomorrow." She slapped him upside the head and said, "Shut up. You're starting to walk lopsided from all that weight in your head leaning to one side."

At the Halloween ball the next weekend Hermione got ready with Ginny and the other girls in the girls dorms in Gryffindor tower. She was walking down to the entrance hall and saw that Draco was clad in elegant dress robes that were traditional black and therefore didn't clash with her dress.

She was wearing her red dress and shoes and also had the necklace he gave her. Her hair was up in a messy up-do with a few strands framing her face. She hardly had any make up on except for eyeliner lining the top of her lids, mascara, a shiny colorless lip gloss and a tiny tinge of blush. She looked absolutely breath taking and he didn't hesitate to let her know.

"You look amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied giving him a peck on the lips.

She grabbed the crook of his arm and proceeded to the great hall. When she walked in she was impressed at how it was decorated. It had old rotting, massive willow trees, with the exception of the smell of rotting wood, candles floating on small tables with space enough for six people. The dance floor had a spotlight on it with a shadow of a spider web on it, which scared the hell out of Ron, and the whole hall was covered in a permanent fog that didn't go away and covered their feet up to their ankles.

After dinner the music started and everyone started dancing. She noticed after a while that all they were playing was muggle music and was glad they were. After a few fast songs she and Draco went back to the table only to find Ginny and Harry snogging.

"Honestly you two. Go back to the common room or go find a nice broom cupboard to do that. At the rate you're going you'll end up shagging each other."

They gave her a sheepish grin and hurriedly left to go finish what they started else where.

"You know we should be doing that right now," he said with slight annoyance. She laughed and said "We'll just have to wait until later won't we?" he smiled at the knowledge of getting more at the end of the night.

"But first you have to dance with me to this song. It's my favorite," and with that she dragged him back to the dance floor where they started to dance to a slow song.

_I will never find another luva sweeta than you,  
Sweeta than you  
And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you  
More precious than you_

She looked into his eyes and saw the happiness that she also felt.

_Girl you are  
Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brutha_

_You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_

He looked at her with such love he thought his heart would burst.

_And all my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

She rested her head on his shoulder and listened to his heart beat. It was so soothing and so comfortable she never wanted to move from that spot.

_All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of...baby_

They fit together perfectly and they knew it. Everyone else around them knew it also. They could see the glow to them when they were with each other.

_You're all that I ever known  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
You turned my life around  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me too_

She realized he was singing in her ear and she smiled. She knew this song was getting to him because it was getting to her also. A silent tear of happiness escaped.

_All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

As the song ended she lifted her head from the spot that it had been resting. She looked up at him and he pulled her into a tender loving kiss. When they came apart they noticed that everyone stopped and was watching them. She blushed and before she could tell them off for staring, Dumbledore told them that it was time for bed and dismissed them.

Back at the dorm Hermione stood at the foot of his bed with him in front of her. He kissed her just as tenderly as he did at the end of the song. And slowly removed her dress and shoes and was left in her knickers. She pulled him in for another kiss and removed his shirt. When she came to his belt she took it off with ease and unzipped his pants. She moved her hand inside his boxers wrapped her hand around his erection.

He moaned into her mouth as she started stroking it. She finally took her hand out and finished undressing him as he did the same. He lay her on the bad and kissed her down to her abdomen where the baby was growing and smiled knowing that he was the one to create the little life inside of her. He made his way back up to her mouth and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly entered her making her moan long and loud.

The rest of the night they made love. Not sex but love. With such passion it would make anyone jealous. They finally drifted off to sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

_Six months later_

N.E.W.T.s were over and they had one month to relax and have fun before the end of year ball and graduation. The couple was outside under a beech tree sitting in the shade. She was now eight months pregnant and everything had gone well. She was a handful though with her crazy cravings and even crazier and unpredictable mood swings.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

He turned to face her and took her hand in his. "I love you with all my heart. I really can't imagine what I would do without you. I never thought I would be with the bushy haired Gryffindor golden girl. Hermione, will you marry me?"

She nodded her head and said "Yes! I will, I will!" and threw her arms around him. "Shall we go tell the others?" when he nodded his head he got up to help her to her feet seeing as how she was sort of incapable of doing it her self, although she didn't want to admit it.

She slapped his outstretched hand away and said "I am not a baby I can do it by my self." He shrugged his shoulders and watched as she tried and tried. He chuckled to himself as he watched her and after a few more tries she finally managed it. As they were walking back to the castle she suddenly stopped.

He looked back at her concerned and saw a look of shock and worry on her face. What's wrong?" and as he stepped towards her he stepped in a small puddle of what seemed like water. He realized it wasn't water because they weren't near enough to the lake for it to be water.

"D-Draco. Get me to the hospital wing. Now!" she whispered. He panicked and grabbed her around the waist and took her to the hospital wing.

Yay another chapter done!

Read & review por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Um question… whats a beta and how do I get one?**

**I do not own the infamous Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 4**

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!! Draco get your arse over here and help me. NOW!"

He scurried over to her side and grabbed her hand. When they got to the hospital wing they told her they needed to get her to St. Mungo's because there might be a possibility there was something wrong with the baby.

"Oh God this is painful! Why didn't I take that damn potion?" she squeezed his hand as another contraction overcame her.

"Goddamn woman you're crushing my hand into dust!"

"Well then get me something I can rip apart before I rip you a new asshole!"

His eyes widened at the very thought of a new asshole. He replaced his hand with a pillow from next bed and as soon as she had it in her hands she nearly ripped it to shreds.

"I can see the head. Come on just a few more pushes. On the count of three, one… two… three!"

She pushed with all her might. She repeated the process a few more times and knew the baby was out. She panicked when the doctor spoke.

"Oh dear, this is not good."

"What's not good?" she asked.

"Well the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck."

"Well you can fix it right? My baby is going to be alright, right?" she was getting hysterical. _No, the baby's going to be alright. I know it. Please Merlin, let the baby be alright._

"It's alright Hermione the doctors are gonna take care of the baby."

"What is it, a girl or a boy?"

"Well let's just say she's going to be daddy's little girl."

She smiled, knowing it was a girl. Her little girl and with that thought she blacked out.

"Hermione," someone whispered in her ear, "Hermione!" she snapped her eyes open and wished she hadn't because the sun was shining brightly in her face. She noticed the person that woke her up wasn't Draco but Ginny. She smiled as she sat up.

"Finally you're up. You've been out for about two days. Draco's getting some sleep, he's been here with you ever since you were brought back to Hogwarts." She sat a little straighter at hearing she was back at Hogwarts.

"Where's my baby? Is she here, is she alright?"

"Yes, I'll get Madame Pomfrey to bring her. You know, you still have to name her."

She waited for a few minutes before the medi-witch came back with a tiny bundle of pink and yellow.

She held out her arms to carry her newborn.

"Hello there little one. How are you? Mummy's missed you. She's so beautiful!"

"Yes, she takes after her father though so I don't see how she can be that cute," Hermione gave her a teasing glare before Ginny said, "I'm joking of course. She's absolutely darling."

"You know I think I'll name her, Jenna. Elizabeth Rose Malfoy."

"That's wonderful. But the question is who's going to be the godmother?"

"Well that's an obvious answer now isn't it? You of course."

The baby started crying and Madame Pomfrey shooed Ginny out of the infirmary saying both mother and daughter needed their rest.

At that moment Draco walked in earning protest from Madame Pomfrey but immediately stopped once realizing it was the father.

"Hey you. I see you're finally awake."

"Yes, and so is your precious daughter. Her name is Elizabeth. What do you think?"

"I love it," he said taking a seat next to her bed looking lovingly at his tiny premature daughter. She was tiny. But beautiful all the same. She started to get ready to breast fead her daughter and he couldn't help but get aroused at the innocent act from his soon to be wife.

"Er, maybe I should come back later."

"Oh don't be silly, it's nothing you haven't seen before," she said teasingly, knowing the real reason for his sudden embarrassment.

They talked for a few minutes him telling her what has been going on the past two days. Elizabeth had finished her feeding and being burped and was now taking in her surroundings with her big dark blue eye for the first time. Her eyes still didn't have their true color yet. She then looked at her dad for the first time since he came in and he felt his heart melt. This was his little girl. His little angel, the one he would spoil mercilessly and give her unconditional love.

"She's beautiful. I can't believe we made that… her."

"Yes I agree. But I think she's ready to sleep as am I. I'll see you tomorrow when I come back to the common room."

"Aright, goodnight love. I love you," and with that he gave her a peck and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"I love you too." She looked down at Elizabeth and noticed her eyes drooping so she started to sing a soft lullaby.

She sang this twice until the baby finally fell asleep and put her in her bassinet and after a while fell asleep herself.

A few days later she was in her common room completely deprived of sleep. The teachers had let her stay in her common room with the baby as long as she got in her work in on time. Of course there wasn't any reason to give out homework now that N.E.W.T.s were over but they gave it out nonetheless. Elizabeth kept waking her parents in the middle of the night. They now shared a room for the baby's sake.

This particular day though she was at her wits end. So when her oh so lovely fiancé came in a little late after patrol she was not in a good mood.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how late it is? You should know better than to be out this late after curfew. You didn't even come back once to see if we were alright. What if something happened to both the baby and me?"

"Oh puh-lease. I know nothing can happen to you. Dumbledore has this place under heavy protection. So stop being such a bint. I was over at the Slytherin common room with Blaise."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better. We both know how much they hate you for betraying them and getting a mudblood pregnant and loving her," she spat venomously and added somewhat softer, "You could've gotten hurt."

"Not likely what with Blaise threatening anyone and everyone that even so much as gave me dirty look."

"Still, you should have at least stopped by earlier then I wouldn't be so worried and stressed out. God I don't think I can do this whole mother thing," she said, her voice starting to crack, "it's too hard. I hardly get any sleep, I have to get all my homework in and I'm trying to keep in touch with my friends trying to bring us closer because ever since they found out about me being pregnant they kind of distanced themselves. Except of course Ginny, she's been there for me since the beginning." Tears sprang to her eyes as she finally let all that she had been feeling for the past six months.

He rushed over to her scooping her in his arms and taking her to their bedroom. He put her on the bed and lay down next to her letting her cry into his chest. He was about to tell her why he hadn't come up all day and why he was with Blaise but when she broke down he decided against it. She had enough to deal with and worry about without this on top of everything else.

See earlier Pansy had cornered him and practically attacked him. When he finally managed to puh her off she started making her empty threats that Granger would get hers and he would be hers. He paid no mind to it. But he would, in time, see that they weren't empty threats at all. They were full thought out malicious well thought out threats. After that confrontation he had wandered around the castle thinking of possible ways to rid him and his soon to be family of the old slag. He hadn't remembered until it was time for classes that he had to visit Hermione.

When Hermione's sobs died it was a little past midnight. "Look at me, blubbering like a baby. You must be embarrassed to be in my presence."

"Far from it. You know I'm always here for you. Don't ever forget that."

"Ok, by the way, where were you during your free periods that you didn't have time to come visit your family?" she asked.

"Now's not the time love. I'll tell you some other time, it's really of no importance."

She shrugged knowing that he would tell her later and got ready for bed as did Draco. When they crawled into bed he hugged her close taking in her scent… _Mmm, mango's… my favorite._ He thought as he smiled to himself. She looked up at him and laughed to herself at the silly smile on his face. She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. He responded quickly by bringing her closer to him and moving himself on top of her. He was just starting to get her nigh gown off when there was an ear piercing cry from the crib to the right of the bed.

"Just ignore her. She'll go back to sleep. I need you now."

"As much as I need you also the baby needs me more."

He hadn't noticed how much he missed her touch and scent. Sure they had sex during the pregnancy seeing as how she was horny most of the time, but the last few months he wasn't so lucky. He wanted to be with her, be inside her, smell her intoxicating scent that drove him crazy each time he'd get a tiny whiff of her hair.

He watched as she sat in the rocking chair feeding Elizabeth all the while cooing at her. He couldn't help but think that his life was now completely perfect. Pansy can sod off and take her threats else where. His thoughts finally helped him drift off into a dreamless peaceful sleep.

Hermione on the other hand had finished feeding the baby and put her back in the crib after changing her nappy and was now thinking that her relationship with her two best friends was slowly deteriorating. They had accepted her being with Draco but when they found out she was pregnant they sort of were disappointed. Soon they were talking less and less and the only person she kept in contact was with Ginny. She had told her that there was nothing to worry about, that they were just being bigger prats than before and that they would soon come around.

She hoped to Merlin that she was right, because she couldn't bare the thought of not having her boys help her through this hard time. It was already 2:30 in the morning when she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

"_Mum, Uncle Harry and Ron are here to visit. They're in the living room."_

"_Alright Lizzy, tell them I'll be right down."_

_She walked down the staircase wondering what this unexpected visit from her two friends could be about._

"_Hello Harry, Ron. What brings you here?"_

"_Well we decided to come forward and tell you the truth," said Harry.  
_

"_The truth about what?"_

"_Well see Hermione, the thing is we never accepted you and Malfoy being together, and you having a child with him. I'm sorry, as much as it hurts to say this, we just can't be friends with you anymore. He may have come over to the light side during the war but he will always be the enemy to us."_

"_Ron, Harry, no please don't do this. You can't. We've been through so much. I thought you finally got over it. I love him. He loves me!" she cried._

"_I'm sorry it's either him or us. You can't have both. Like that muggle saying, you can't have your cake and eat it too."_

"_Yes Harry Yes I can. This is ridiculous, how can you make me choose? It's so selfish, especially on your part."_

"_So I'm taking it that you choose him. Well then we'll be seeing you Hermione." with that him and Ron turned and walked toward the door. She ran after them when they went out but as soon as she reached the door everything there was no floor but instead a vast darkness that could swallow you whole. She then noticed a sneering face that belonged to none other than Pansy Parkinson._

"_Stupid mudblood whore. You stole him from me and now you'll pay."_

_She pointed her wand at Hermione and yelled out _crucio_ and she fell to the floor writhing in pain all the while Draco went to stand next to Pansy and looked down at her saying "Stupid mudblood. You thought I really would love filth like you? I'll be taking my daughter now to go live with Pansy, the woman I really love."_

_They both laughed with malice at her demise._

She woke up crying with Draco trying to soothe her. He was telling her it was just a dream, that it wasn't real. But the pain of the curse and losing her loved ones was so real. She couldn't help but feel that it would happen. That everyone she loved would leave her leaving her with nothing. It tore her apart. She held on to Draco as if her life depended on him, not wanting to let him go so he would leave her. She would make sure that none of what she dreamt would come to pass. She finally drifted off back to sleep in his arms hiccupping and sniffling for the second time that morning.

* * *

**Another chapter done. What do you think?**

**And thank you to all of you who reviewed. And those who read but didn't review how rude. Jk. But I wont be posting another chapter unless I get at least 5 reviews. Kay? **

**Love you all!**


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: ok so I finished reading the 7****th**** book… and omg! Ahhhhh..**

**I loved it. For those of you who haven't read it hurry! A lot of things**

**that happened were kind of expected. But yea its sad to think there are gonna be no more harry potter books. i can't wait for the 7****th**** movie. Yes 7****th**** cause it'll **

**be the best. Or at least it should be. Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I had to help my grandma get stuff together to go back to Peru. Thanks for those of you who reviewed. I'll try and update more often.**


End file.
